All Work and No Play
"All Work and No Play" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el segundo de la cuarta temporada, y octogésimo en total. Descripción del Episodio Nutty, Sniffles y Lammy descubren un viejo y roto parque que está siendo demolido por Lumpy. Excentricidad (y heridos) sobreviene cuando los niños se hacen daño en el equipo peligroso y Lumpy a echar una mano. Trama del Episodio Lumpy está destruyendo un parque infantil y se sale de la grúa para el almuerzo. Nutty, Lammy y Sniffles llegan a la zona de juegos y Nutty se destina a un columpio, Sniffles va a una resbaladilla y Lammy va al pasamanos. Lammy va a través de las barras, pero una de las barras se cae y empala a Lammy. Lumpy ve a Lammy lesionada y mueve una parte de la barra para que se parezca a las astas de Lumpy (una hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo). Nutty va en el columpio, pero vuela y es atravesado por barras clavadas en la pared. Lumpy ve esto y usa un martillo mecánico para taladrar la parte superior de la pared, lo que hace que la barra corte más a Nutty y muera con un gran agujero en el estómago. Lumpy se cansa y deja de taladrar, lo que ocasiona que una parte de la pared se caiga y aplaste a Nutty. Sniffles baja por la resbaladilla, pero se corta con los agujeros y cae en un arenero, donde su parte inferior se ha ido. Lumpy lo ayuda con su grúa sacandolo del arenero, pero se detiene. Lammy, aun siendo atravesada por las barras, pasa por ahí, distgrayendo a Lumpy, quien accidentalmente hace que la grúa aplaste la cabeza de Sniffles, haciendo que los fragmentos que tenía, golpen a Lammy. Al terminar el episodio, Lumpy revierte la barra de la izquierda de nuevo (ya que de alguna manera terminó de nuevo). Moraleja "If it ain't broke, don't fix it!" (Si no está roto, no lo arregles). Muertes #El cuerpo de Nutty es destrozado mientras Lumpy taladra la pared de piedra. Luego, la pared aplasta sus restos. #La cabeza de Sniffles es aplastada por la garra de la grúa. Heridas #La cabeza de Lammy es atravezada por una de las barras paralelas. Luego, su cabeza es clavada por tres trozos de concreto. #Un trozo de metal atravieza los órganos de Nutty. Las vibraciones del taladro tambien lo dañan. #La mitad inferior de Sniffles es cortada por los agujeros del tobogán. Errores de Animación #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de posiciones varias veces a lo largo del episodio. #Uno de los lados de la barra paralela empalada en la cabeza de Lammy es movida hacia abajo por Lumpy, pero el otro lado no se mueve, a pesar de que toda la barra está unida. #Uno de los lados de la barra paralela empalada en la cabeza de Lammy es movida hacia abajo por Lumpy, pero luego vuelve a apuntar hacia arriba. #El Sr. Pickels desaparece del episodio luego de que Nutty, Sniffles y Lammy llegan al parque. #Cuando Lumpy sale a buscar a Nutty, Lammy crece en tamaño. #La barra paralela es recta, pero cuando se empala en la cabeza de Lammy los extremos apuntan hacia arriba. center|thumb Curiosidades *El carrusel de Spin Fun Knowin' Ya reaparece, pero está roto y oxidado. Finalmente es destruido por Lumpy. *Este es el segundo episodio en hacer referencia a Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. El primero fue Blast from the Past. *Esta es la segunda vez que Lumpy trabaja en una construcción. La primera vez fue en Concrete Solution. *Lumpy es el tercer personaje en usar un casco de construcción. El primero es Handy y el segundo es The Mole (en Milk Pong). *Truffles aparece detras de un árbol cuando Lumpy se prepara para almorzar. *Esta es la primera vez que Lammy tiene un rol secundario. *La muerte de Sniffles es similar a la muerte de Nutty en Icy You. *Esta es la primera vez que Sniffles y Nutty interactuan con Lammy. *La herida de Nutty es similar a su muerte en The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Cuarta Temporada